La seconde Malédiction
by L'homme fromage
Summary: Zelena frappe à la porte de Regina lui annonçant qu'elle est sa sœur. Les deux femmes vont se rapprocher ce qui n'est pas au gout d'Emma.


Note : Je vous expose un peu le contexte : Zelena a laissé tombé sa vengeance contre Regina lorsqu'elle a été accepté dans le cercle des sorcières d'Oz. Dorothé n'a pas contrarié la sorcière, elle l'a juste aidé à rentrer dans le Kansas. Cette histoire a lieu après le second retour à Storybrooke, sans la menace de le Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest Regina, Snow et David ont décidé de jeter la malédiction pour revenir dans le monde réel. Rumpelstiltskin est de retour grâce à son fils et Belle, mais il est mort en le ramenant.

Résumé : Zelena frappe à la porte de Regina lui annonçant qu'elle est sa sœur. Les deux femmes vont se rapprocher ce qui n'est pas au gout d'Emma.

_**La seconde malédiction**_

Zelena inspira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte blanche. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, elle savait que de l'autre coté se trouvait Regina, sa sœur, dont elle avait été jalouse à un moment de sa vie. Or maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de connaitre le maire de Storybrooke, sa seule famille restante. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Regina. Zelena ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa jeunesse lorsqu'elle l'observait apprendre la magie avec Rumpelstiltskin. Sa sœur avait clairement mûrit, devenant une belle femme. Inconsciemment Zelena sourit.

" Bonjour ? " Dit Regina.

" Euh... Bonjour. "

La brune regarda la femme en face d'elle qui semblait hésitante.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

" Oh, oui. Je m'appelle Zelena. Je... euh... Je suis ta sœur. "

Regina leva un sourcil.

" Je n'ai pas de sœur. "

" Je suis l'aînée de notre mère. J'ai... C'est une longue histoire, je comprend que tu ne veilles pas me croire mais tu peux demander à Rumpelstiltskin si tu ne me crois pas. "

Le maire regarda la femme qui se tenait sur le pas de sa maison. Soudain la ressemblance avec sa mère la frappa.

" Rentre. On va dessuite le savoir. "

Zelena suivit sa sœur chez elle, Regina l'entraîna jusqu'au salon où elle prit son téléphone pour appeler The Dark One. Ce dernier apparut dans le salon la seconde suivante et fut surprit de trouver son ancienne élève.

" Zelena ! Quelle surprise ma chère. "

" Donc tu la connais ? " Demanda Regina.

" Oh oui. C'est ta sœur. Le premier enfant de ta mère. "

Rumpelstiltskin regardait la rousse avec beaucoup de curiosité.

" Tu as changé. " Dit-il.

" En effet. " Répondit la sorcière.

" Bien bien. "

Le lutin se tourna vers Regina.

" Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? "

" Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai qu'elle était ma sœur. "

" Oui Regina, tu en as ma parole. Maintenant si c'était tout je dois vous laisser. "

Sans attendre son reste, le lutin disparut laissant les deux sœurs seules dans le salon.

" Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire, je pense qu'on a beaucoup à parler. " Dit la brune.

Zelena hocha la tête et attendit que Regina revienne avant de commencer son récit. La rousse lui raconta son histoire, ses parents adoptifs, Oz, la découverte de son passé grâce au magicien, Rumpelstiltskin, Oz à nouveau puis le cercle des sorcières. Regina écoutait religieusement le récit de sa sœur, ne posant que peut de questions.

" Mais si tu étais à Oz, pourquoi tu es ici ? Seul ceux qui se trouvait dans une zone particulière de la Foret Enchantée ont pu venir dans ce monde. "

" Comme je te disais j'ai passé mes dernières années à Oz. Et un jour notre monde a été figé par ta malédiction la première fois. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas pensé à toi depuis des années. Et quand la malédiction s'est brisée j'ai voulu venir te voir, mais Glinda est tombée malade. Aucune magie ne pouvait la sauver, c'était... C'était son heure. "

Zelena baissa les yeux sentant les larmes monter à la mention de la mort de la bonne sorcière du sud.

" C'était ma meilleure amie. Je suis restée avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Je ne pouvais la laisser, peut importe combien je voulais partir. Mais après... Je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir autour de la table sans elle. J'ai donc décidé de te retrouver. Mais vous étiez à Storybrooke et j'avais plus les chaussures qui me permettait de voyager, je les avais donné à une petite fille pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. La seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était un unique voyage dans un monde où la magie était présente. "

Regina vit sa sœur toucher son cou, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque qui devait s'y trouver.

" J'avais un collier qui me permettait de canaliser toute ma magie. Glinda m'avait offert le sien avant de mourir. Après avoir fait des recherche pendant des mois, le les ait utilisé pour venir dans la Foret Enchantée mais ils se sont brisés à mon arrivé, le sort avait demandé trop de magie. "

Zelena soupira.

" J'ai perdue mes pouvoirs ce jour là. Car mon collier me permettait d'avoir plus de magie qu'une sorcière normale, mais si je m'en séparais alors je n'en avais plus. "

La brune regarda sa sœur avec compassion, se souvenant du jour où elle avait pensé avoir perdue ses pouvoirs.

" La perte de mes pouvoirs m'avait démoralisé, j'étais seule dans un monde que je ne connaissait pas. Mais j'ai trouvé un village le lendemain de mon arrivée. C'est là que je l'ai appris que vous étiez tous rentrés de Storybrooke depuis un mois. J'ai donc commencé à faire mon chemin jusqu'à ton château dans l'espoir de te voir mais j'étais à l'autre bout du royaume. Privée de pouvoir le voyage m'a prit un moment. Une fois dans ton royaume j'ai appris que vous comptiez revenir dans ce monde et que tout ceux qui voulaient venir devait se trouver dans le périmètre que vous aviez indiqué. Vous aviez prévu de jeter la malédiction une semaine après mon arrivée, j'ai donc décidé d'attendre avant de venir te voir. "

Regina hocha la tête.

" Ça fait une semaine et demi qu'on est de retour. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? "

" C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce monde, il m'a fallut un moment pour m'adapter. Je ne comprend pas tout d'ailleurs, mais c'était assez étrange. "

La brune se mit à rire se souvenant très bien de ces premiers jours dans ce nouveau monde.

" En plus j'ai appris que Snow et David été allé chercher leur fille et ton fils. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais revoir ton fils avant tout. Après tout c'est pour ça que vous avez jeté la malédiction à nouveau non ? "

" Oui, c'est pour ça. "

Regina sourit à sa sœur, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle lui avait qu'elle avait été jalouse d'elle, au point de devenir verte, mais il semblait qu'elle avait changé. Rumpelstiltskin le lui avait dit, elle avait sacrifié ses pouvoirs et fait un long voyage depuis deux mondes pour venir la trouver. Une affection toute particulière pour sa sœur commençait à naître en elle.

" Cette histoire est folle. " Dit Regina. " Et dire que je me suis mariée à l'amant de mère... C'est... "

Zelena la regarda en compatissant lorsque des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir.

" C'est moi maman ! " Annonça Henry en montant les escaliers pour poser son sac à dos.

Regina et la rousse se levèrent du canapé lorsqu'Emma qui était allée chercher Henry à l'école rentra dans le salon.

" Salut Regina... " Dit la blonde. " Oh... Bonjour. " Continua-t-elle en voyant que la brune n'était pas seule.

" Bonjour... Shérif. " Répondit Zelena.

La brune sourit à sa sœur qui semblait avoir compris quel rôle jouait Emma dans la société.

" Et vous êtes ? " Demanda la blonde suspicieuse, n'ayant jamais vu cette femme auparavant.

" Zelena... "

" C'est... Une vieille connaissance... "

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard sous les yeux confus d'Emma.

" Euh... Bon... Je vais vous laisser. " Annonça Zelena.

" Attend. " Dit Regina en la retenant par le bras.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en voyant le geste du maire, sachant qu'elle n'était pas du genre tactile.

" Tu habites où ? "

" Dans le quartier Rainbow. "

Regina essaya de ne pas rire en pensant au film sur le Magicien d'Oz.

" Tu es venu comment ? "

" A pied. "

La brune regarda Emma et la blonde hocha la tête comprenant que c'était pas à côté. Le shérif allait prendre ses clés de voiture, se doutant que l'autre femme allait lui demander de raccompagner Zelena chez elle.

" Emma. Tu peux rester ici avec Henry le temps que je la ramène ? "

Emma regarda le maire, surprise de voir que c'était elle qui allait raccompagner Zelena. Elle avait pensé que la brune allait utiliser tout le temps qu'elle avait avec Henry pour être avec lui. La blonde resta figée dans le salon alors que les deux sœurs partaient dans le hall où elles croisèrent Henry. Regina présenta rapidement Zelena à son fils avant de quitter la maison.

Une fois dans la voiture Zelena s'accrocha à l'accoudoir de toutes ces forces puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans un tel véhicule. Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison se fit en silence, sauf pour la fin où elle indiqua à Regina où aller pour retrouver sa maison.

" Pourquoi tu leurs as pas dit que j'étais ta sœur ? " Demanda Zelena une fois hors la voiture, devant chez elle. " Tu ne me crois pas ? "

" Si, justement. "

" Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. "

Regina regarda sa sœur en soupirant.

" C'est un peu égoïste de ma part en fait, mais tu es la seule famille qui me reste. Je veux dire ma seule famille de sang. Car j'aime Henry, mon Dieu j'aime même aussi Emma, Snow et David. Ils sont aussi ma famille, mais toi... Tu es tout ce qui me reste de ma mère. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, juste de... "

" Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Je leur dirais un jour, je ne pense pas le garder pour moi longtemps. Mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre un peu avant, mais seulement toi et moi. "

" J'aimerais beaucoup. "

Regina regarda sa sœur qui lui souriait timidement et se dit que peut-être cette fois la malédiction allait lui apporter sa fin heureuse. En effet elle venait de trouver une sœur, elle avait un fils qui l'aimait, une famille étrange et des gens qu'elle pouvait presque considérer comme des amis.

" Tu as un travail ici ? "

" Non mais j'ai des souvenirs qui me permettent de m'occuper des animaux... Je ne sais si ça peut aider. "

" On a un refuge ici, David y travaillait mais maintenant il est avec Emma au bureau du shérif. Je peux lui parler pour voir si tu peux reprendre son ancien poste. "

" Ça sera génial ! Car si j'ai bien compris dans ce monde, on a besoin d'argent. "

Regina se mit à rire.

" Comme dans tous les monde en fait... Mais oui on en besoin. Ecoute je vais lui en parler ce soir, je te tiens au courant. Demain matin j'ai des réunions mais je peux m'arranger pour avoir mon après-midi. Je viendrais te voir. "

" Merci. "

Elles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment se dire au revoir.

" Bon, euh... A demain alors. " Dit Regina.

" A demain. "

Lorsque la brune rentra chez elle, un léger sourire encore présent sur ses lèvres elle trouva Emma qui l'attendait dans le couloir, visiblement contrariée.

" C'était qui ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, quelqu'un de mon passé. "

" Est-elle dangereuse ? "

" Non pourquoi serait-elle dangereuse ? "

Emma leva un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait été la Méchante Reine à un moment et donc qu'elle avait fréquenté des gens douteux.

" C'était avant la Méchante Reine. "

La blonde ne semblait pas convaincue et ce fut au tour de Regina d'être contrariée.

" Pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'ailleurs ? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir des... des amis qui ne font pas partie du cercle de ta famille ? "

" Quoi ? Non pas du tout, ça n'a aucun rapport... Je voulais juste savoir qui tu introduis autour d'Henry... C'est tout. "

" Je sais ce que je fais Emma, merci. "

Le shérif était encore un peu tendue, mais hocha la tête.

" Je sais. Excuse moi, j'étais surprise c'est tout. Je ne l'avais vu avant. "

" Elle n'a pas été maudite la première fois. "

Henry vint les interrompre et la conversation se termina ainsi. Emma quitta la maison du maire après le repas pour rejoindre son nouvel appartement, en effet ses parents ayant maintenant un bébé à s'occuper, elle ne pouvait plus y rester.

Dans la soirée elle reçut un appel de sa mère lui demandant si elle connaissait Zelena. La blonde fronça les sourcils en entendant Snow lui dire que Zelena allait surement travailler au refuge. Emma lui dit qu'elle l'avait seulement rencontré quelques minutes chez Regina le jour même. Après avoir raccroché le shérif se demanda qui était cette femme pour qui Regina était prête à demander de l'aide à ses parents et dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant. Elle avait confiance en Regina, tout comme en son jugement mais quelque chose la dérangeait dans l'histoire même si elle ne pouvait pas encore mettre le doigt dessus.

Comme elle l'avait promis, Regina revint voir sa sœur le lendemain. Elles mangèrent ensemble au Granny's à midi sous le regard curieux de certains clients, avant de partir pour le refuge. La brune fit visiter à sa sœur le lieu où elle pourrait travailler si elle en avait envie. Zelena sembla charmée par le refuge et sachant qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'argent accepta le poste qui était vacant.

" Merci Regina. " Dit la rousse à sa sœur une fois qu'elles étaient de retour chez elle. " J'ai maintenant un travail. "

" Je pensais aussi que je pourrais t'apprendre à conduire pour que tu puisses y aller. "

" Je sais conduire, je crois. J'en ai les souvenirs, j'ai juste trop peur de le faire. "

" Je comprend, c'était pareil pour moi au début. Ne n'inquiète pas. Tu ne commences pas avant quelques jours, je suis sure que tu pourras prendre le volant d'ici là. "

Regina donc passa les prochains jours avec Zelena pour lui faire prendre confiance pour qu'elle puisse conduire une voiture. Elle était heureuse de passer son temps avec la rousse, sa sœur était une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours des tas de nouvelles histoires à raconter et de temps en temps elle lui parlait de leur mère. Zelena voulait connaitre Cora mais elle était parfois surprise de voir comment avait été leur mère avec Regina.

Regina n'avait pas mit longtemps avant d'inviter sa sœur manger de temps en temps chez elle en présence d'Henry. Ne pouvant mentir à son fils, la brune lui dit qui était réellement Zelena pour elle et avait convaincu le garçon de ne dire à personne, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait docilement accepté. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez fan de la rousse.

" Dit Zelena, tu étais quoi avant ? " Demanda Henry lors d'un repas.

" Comment ça ? "

" Tu es un personnage de conte de fée non ? "

" Oui. "

" Mais es ce que tu étais quelqu'un de connu ? Es ce qu'il y a un film ou un livre sur toi ? "

" Oui, il y en a. "

" Trop cool ! Tu es qui ? "

La rousse lui sourit malicieusement.

" Devine... "

" Hum... "

" Mais attention, tu n'as droit qu'à un essai par jour. "

" Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste. " Dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

" Ah... C'est le jeu... Choisit bien, tu as le droit à une question par jour. "

Regina se mit à rire en voyant sa sœur et son fils interagir.

" Ok... Alors... Es ce que tu es... La Princesse Merida ? "

La brune se mit à rire, ayant connu la Princesse Merida et elle pouvais dire que la princesse n'avait rien à voir avec sa sœur.

" Tu dis ça parce que je suis rousse ? " Se moqua Zelena.

Henry fit la moue mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Plus les jours passait plus le garçon s'attachait à sa tante, mais plus les jours passait plus Emma la méprisait. Elle en avait marre de la voir tout le temps chez Regina et d'entendre Henry en parler. Elle savait que son fils essayait de trouver qui elle était, et elle ne se sentait pas rassurée de ne pas savoir non plus. Elle avait demandé plusieurs fois à Regina mais elle avait toujours refusé de répondre. Une autre chose qui ne lui plaisait pas c'était de voir la brune aussi proche de quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle. Elle avait compris qu'elle était jalouse de Zelena un jour où elle avait surpris Regina et la rousse dans une étreinte pour se dire au revoir. Emma se rendit compte que jamais elle n'avait eut droit à une telle affection de la part du maire. Elle était en colère de savoir que la brune avait une femme dans sa vie, et que cette femme ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'elles avaient quelque chose après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, Regina lui avait même offert sa fin heureuse pour quelques mois ! Emma repensait souvent à elles, elle avait cru voir des signes que la brune était intéressée par elle, mais depuis Zelena il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus le temps pour le shérif.

Un après midi Emma se trouvait dans le hall de Regina en train de parler avec cette dernière.

" Comment tu vas te déguiser pour le bal d'Halloween de demain ? " Demande le maire.

La blonde sentit les yeux de Regina scanner son corps et elle sourit à la brune en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, sachant ou plutôt espérant que Regina était en train de flirter avec elle. Alors qu'elle allait répondre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Zelena avec une perruque noire et blanche, un faux manteau en fourrure et une robe noire.

" Regina chérie ! " Dit-elle en une parfaite imitation de Cruella d'Enfer.

La rousse marqua un temps d'arrêt, se rendant compte que sa sœur était avec l'autre mère de son fils. Elle allait s'excuser lorsqu'elle Regina se mit à rire, ou plutôt à avoir un fou rire. Emma se tourna vers la brune qui se tenait les côtes avec une main et se retenait sur la table près d'elle. La blonde n'avait vu Regina ainsi, les larmes de rire coulant sur son visage et essayant de lutter pour retrouver sa respiration. Elle aurait put profiter de ce moment, mais elle était contrariée que se soit Zelena qui l'ait mise dans un tel état.

" Bien, je vois que je vous dérange. Je vous laisse. " Dit-elle sèchement.

Regina qui essayait toujours de se calmer parvint à se ressaisir un peu et tendit la main vers Emma pour l'empêcher de partir.

" Non... Pas du tout shérif... Swan. " Répondit Zelena, mais la blonde venait partir après lui avoir jeter un regard noir.

La brune arrêta de rire en regardant sa porte confuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Emma était partie si vite.

" Euh... Je... " Commença-t-elle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. " Bref, donc ton costume demain ? Cruella d'Enfer ? "

" Oui ! C'est un des rares films dit de conte de fées qui n'est pas réel et qui a pourtant un super méchant. "

" Tu as raison. "

" Et toi alors ? "

" Oh, je pensais me déguiser en pirate. "

" En pirate hein ? "

Regina fronça les sourcils face à l'insinuation de sa sœur.

" Qu'es ce qu'il y a de mal avec les pirates ? "

Zelena lui sourit en enlevant sa perruque.

" Emma traîne de plus en plus avec Hook et toi tu déguises en pirate, c'est pas vraiment un coïncidence, c'est tout. "

Regina ferma les yeux en soupirant.

" Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire. "

" Mais non... Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, montre lui ce que c'est qu'un pirate sexy à ta Emma. "

" Je ne sais même pas si elle est vraiment intéressée par moi. " Dit Regina timidement.

" Après le regard qu'elle vient de me lancer, crois moi : elle est intéressée. "

" Quel regard ? "

" Comme si elle voulait me tuer... "

" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça ? "

" Ne me dit pas que tu l'avais jamais remarqué ? "

" Remarqué quoi ? " Demanda Regina confuse.

Zelena se mit soudainement à rire.

" Mon Dieu Regina ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle est jalouse de moi ! "

" Jalouse ? Mais pourquoi... Tu es ma sœur... "

" Oui, mais je te rappelle qu'elle ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voit c'est une femme qui vient tous les jours chez toi et qui mange avec son fils... Il ne faut pas être savant pour comprendre qu'es ce qu'elle en a déduit... "

Regina se mit à rire en comprenant ce que disait sa sœur.

" Elle croit qu'on est ensemble ! "

" Oui, je pense... Et elle semble ne pas en être contente. "

Pour la brune tout devint soudainement clair. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait appris que Zelena était sœur elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et elle avait oublié que les gens n'étaient pas au courant de leur véritable relation. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune, ainsi Emma était jalouse de Zelena... ? Cela lui donna un peu d'espoir et Regina se dit qu'il était grand temps que le monde, ou du moins ces proches sachent qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Le bal d'Halloween commençait à peine quand Zelena, Regina et Henry arrivèrent sur place respectivement déguisés en Cruella d'Enfer, pirate et Harry Potter. Emma vint à leur rencontre peut après pour saluer son fils, elle était vêtue d'une longue veste marron clair, un débardeur blanc, un short kaki et des collant marron foncé. Le tout assortie d'un foulard de deux longs faux couteaux.

" Emma. " Salua Regina en souriant.

La brune laissa son regard errer sur la silhouette de la blonde, appréciant son costume et espéra que c'était réciproque.

" Tu es déguisée en quoi ? " Demanda la brune.

" Alice. "

" Aux pays des merveilles ? " Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils, pas du tout d'accord avec le déguisement de sa mère.

" Non... C'est... "

" Alice de Résident Evil ! " S'exclama Zelena, reconnaissant le personnage de la série de films. " Dans le film Extinction c'est ça ? "

Emma hocha la tête sèchement, pas vraiment contente que se soit elle qui ait reconnu son déguisement. Le fait que Regina regarda la rousse avec admiration n'aidait en rien.

" Henry tu es magnifique ! " S'exclama Snow qui arrivait avec David.

Ils étaient tous les deux déguisés en Tarzan et Jane.

" Merci grand mère ! Je suis Harry Potter. " Dit-elle avec fierté.

" Je vois ça mon chéri. " Répondit Snow. " Regina tu viens ? C'est l'heure du discours du maire et de l'organisatrice. "

La brune hocha la tête et suivit son ancienne belle-fille jusqu'à l'estrade où elle prit la parole pour quelques instants. David aperçut au loin Leroy et laissa Zelena, Henry et Emma ensemble. La rousse pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait du corps du shérif et décida de briser la glace en se penchant vers le garçon.

" Tu viens Henry ? Je te dois une glace puisque tu as trouvé qui j'étais. "

" Ouiii !" S'exclama-t-il.

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, son fils prit la main de la rousse et l'entraîna jusqu'au stand de glace. La blonde sera les dents en voyant son fils avec l'autre femme.

" Emma ? Ça va ? "

Cette dernière se tourna vers Ruby qui venait de lui parler.

" Ça va. " Répondit-elle d'une façon qui laissait clairement comprendre le contraire.

Ruby allait continuer à parler lorsque la radio du shérif se mit à crépiter. Emma répondit à Hook qui était de service au poste de police.

" Désolé de te déranger, mais il y a eu cambriolage, apparemment quelqu'un a profité de la fête pour se faire plaisir. "

Emma soupira et regarda Ruby.

" Tu peux aller prévenir mes parents de s'occuper d'Henry si Regina n'est pas trop occupé avec sa chérie ? "

" Euh... Oui mais... "

Cependant Ruby ne pu terminer sa phrase que déjà le shérif partait. Le loup regarda son amie partir en fronçant les sourcils, ces derniers temps elle avait été assez irritable. La chérie de Regina ? La serveuse chercha du regard le maire et la vit en compagnie de sa sœur. Soudain tout se fit clair dans son esprit. Il n'avait fallut qu'une simple odeur pour elle pour comprendre que Zelena et Regina était sœur, cependant elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un d'autre en parler. Elle s'était alors dit que peut-être qu'elles ne l'avaient dit à personne, elle n'en avait donc jamais parler à qui que ce soit. Or il semblait qu'Emma était jalouse de la sœur de Regina. Ruby se mit à rire devant cette découverte et se dit qu'elle allait en toucher deux mots à son amie à son retour.

Trois heures plus tard Emma revint enfin au bal, elle avait réussis à attraper la bande de jeunes délinquants qui avait eu le temps de cambrioler trois maisons. Cependant ils étaient clairement des novices et avaient laissé trop d'indices en une nuit. Elle arriva épuisée et de mauvaise humeur d'avoir raté une partie de la fête. Lorsqu'elle se trouva dans la foule elle vit au loin sa mère, son père et Henry rire avec Regina et Zelena, puis ses parents arrivèrent avec Henry.

" On rentre ma chérie, la nounou voudrait participer un peu à la fête aussi. On prend Henry avec nous. Il est épuisé. "

Emma hocha la tête et vit sa mère sourire en secouant sa tête.

" J'arrive pas à y croire pour Zelena et Regina. "

" Elles vous l'on dit ? " Demanda Emma tendue.

" Oui ! Tu le savais ? "

" Honnêtement ça se voit... " Répondit la blonde d'un air tendue.

" Oui, maintenant qu'on le sait oui... Mais j'étais loin de penser que... Enfin, je suis tellement contente pour Regina. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et Zelena est clairement quelqu'un de bien. C'est génial qu'elle l'ait dans sa vie. " Dit Snow.

" J'en ai que des bons échos du refuge. " Ajouta David.

" Je ne savais pas que tu le savais aussi maman ! " Dit Henry tout sourire.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour. Il était au courant ? Elles avaient annoncé à son leur qu'elles étaient ensembles !?

" Tu le sais depuis quand Henry ? " Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

" Oh... Quasiment le début. "

La colère dominait maintenant Emma. Snow se embrassa sa fille pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit suivit par son père et Henry. La blonde attrapa son fils au dernier moment.

" Tu as découvert qui était Zelena ? "

" Oui ! Ça a était dur, elle était pas de la Foret Enchantée en fait. C'est la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest du Magicien d'Oz ! " Répondit-il tout excité d'avoir trouvé.

" D'accord. Bon à demain Henry. " Dit-elle sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

Emma se tourna vers la piste de dance où elle vit Regina et Zelena. Elle se dirigea vers elles d'un pas décidé, prête a parler avec la brune. Ruby voulu l'arrêter mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas la chance. Arrivée à la hauteur du maire Emma lui prit le poignet.

" J'ai besoin de te parler. " Lui dit-elle durement.

Regina fronça les sourcils mais suivit docilement l'autre mère de son fils. Emma l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule et la brune sentait qu'à chaque pas la pression sur son poignet se faisait de plus en plus forte. Cependant avant qu'elle pu faire la moindre objection le shérif la lâcha et se tourner vers elle en colère.

" Vraiment Regina ? "

Le ton de la blonde était dangereux et inconsciemment cela ramena Regina quelques temps en arrière lorsqu'Emma était sa rivale. Un souvenir de menaces dans le couloir du poste de police lui revint en tête.

" La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest ? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas une menace ? "

" Elle n'est... "

" J'arrive pas à croire que tu laisses cette folle près de notre fils ! " Dit Emma à la limite de crier.

" Emma... " Répondit Regina, n'aimant pas ce qu'insinuait l'autre femme.

" Et si elle faisait semblant d'être gentille hein ? Si elle était toujours méchante ? Comment tu peux lui faire confiance ? "

" Je la connais... "

" C'est de la merde ! Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est putain de canon et que c'est la putain de copine ! "

Emma était aveuglée par la colère, la jalousie et le rejet qu'elle ne rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle disait.

" Elle ne mérite pas ta confiance ! " Continua-t-elle. " Elle... "

" C'est ma sœur ! " Cria Regina.

Emma écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et eu l'impression de se recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle regarda la brune qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa sœur ? En l'espace de quelques secondes elle repassa les deux derniers mois dans sa tête jusqu'à sa conversation avec sa mère. _Ça se voit maintenant qu'on le sait... _Soudain la ressemblance avec Cora était effectivement visible...

" Je n'arrive pas à croire tu n'ais pas confiance en moi pour savoir si... Elle n'a jamais été méchante ! C'est un nom qu'on lui a donné ! Si tu... Si tu ne la crois pas comment tu peux me croire... Je croyais... "

" Regina je... "

" Non Miss Swan ! "

Le retour à son ancienne appellation fut comme un second coup de poing pour Emma, presque plus que les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Regina. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin. La blonde fit un pas vers la maire pour s'expliquer mais en un mouvement des mains le brune disparu dans un nuage de fumée mauve. Emma resta interdite quelques secondes, elle avait vraiment tout faux sur ce coup là. Soudain elle vit Ruby qui arrivait vers elle en courant.

" Emma ! Enfin je te trouve. Il faut que je te dise un truc. "

La blonde ne bougeait pas, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Je crois que tu as mal compris quelque chose, Zelena c'est la sœur de Regina mais pas sa petite amie. "

" Je... Je sais. "

" Oh... Je croyais que non vu comme tu avais parlé... "

" Je le sais depuis une minute. Regina vient de me le dire. "

Au ton que venait d'employer la blonde Ruby compris que la conversation se s'était pas très bien passé.

" J'ai merdé Ruby. Vraiment merdé. "

" Tu veux m'en parler ? "

" Ouais mais pas ici. Allons chez moi, j'ai besoin d'un verre. "

Regina se matérialisa loin d'Emma, elle vit au loin sa sœur accoudée au bar en train de parler avec un de ses collègues de travail. En un tour de magie la brune fit disparaître ses larmes provisoirement et se dirigea vers Zelena.

" Je rentre. " Dit Regina.

" Déjà ? "

Zelena allait demander à rester mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sœur et se douta qu'Emma en était la cause. La rousse hocha donc la tête et suivit Regina jusqu'à chez elle. La brune ne parla pas durant le trajet et Zelena attendit d'être au chaud chez le maire pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" Es ce qu'Emma a fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? "

Regina regarda sa sœur en se demandant comment elle avait deviné puis alla s'asseoir sur son canapé.

" Elle... Elle est... Rah ! "

La brune se passa la main dans les cheveux de frustration tandis que Zelena s'assit à ses côtés en souriant.

" Il va falloir développer. "

" Elle m'a dit que je pouvais pas te faire confiance parce que tu étais la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest. "

" Et bien c'est vrai, je suis la sorcière de l'Ouest... J'ai été Méchante à un certain moment. " Répondit la rousse en riant.

" C'est pas ce que je veux dire. "

" Quel est le problème alors ? "

" Elle... Elle t'a... Elle disais que je ne pouvais te faire confiance car tu étais méchante Zelena. Mais j'étais méchante moi aussi car comment... Es-ce que c'est toujours comme ça qu'elle me voit ? Comme la méchante reine qui a essayé de tuer sa mère ? Le maire qui ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son fils ? Et si elle me voit toujours comme ça ? Si elle ne crois pas que tu ais changé, alors pourquoi elle penserait que moi oui ? "

Regina avait toujours les larmes aux yeux puis Zelena lui prit la main.

" J'ai bien vu quand elle est arrivée, elle était énervée. Si tu veux mon avis elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait... Quelque chose a dû la contrarier. "

" Elle croyait que tu étais ma petite amie. "

" Donc elle le croyait vraiment ? "

La brune hocha la tête.

" Tu vois ? Elle était surement jalouse. Et elle disait ça pour me discréditer, rien de plus. "

" Je sais pas... J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait dit ça. Ça... Ça m'a blessé. "

Zelena tira sa sœur dans une étreinte.

" Tu lui as dit que j'étais ta sœur ? "

" Oui. "

" Et comment elle a réagit ? "

" Je sais pas, elle était choquée surtout. Je suis partie avant qu'elle ne parle. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. "

La rousse se mit à rire.

" Tu es aussi têtue qu'elle... "

" Peut être... Mais... Elle avait l'air tellement en colère. Elle... Je n'ai pas aimé comment elle a parlé de toi. "

Zelena sourit en resserrant son étreinte.

" Merci de m'avoir défendu petite sœur. "

Regina sourit tristement.

Emma se trouvait devant la maison de Regina depuis cinq minutes déjà, mais elle ne trouvait pas la force de sortir de sa voiture. Cela faisait deux jours depuis le bal d'Halloween, et deux jours qu'elle et la brune s'évitait. Cependant elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne présenter ses excuses. Elle avait dit des paroles blessantes à Regina et elle s'en voulait. Elle inspira un grand coup et sortie pour rejoindre la maison du maire. Elle allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Zelena et Regina. Les trois femmes marquèrent un temps arrêt.

" Euh... Je... Hum. " Commença Emma.

" Miss Swan. " Annonça froidement le maire.

La blonde grimaça et prit son courage à deux mains avant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

" Regina, je viens pour m'excuser de mon comportement de la dernière fois. " Dit-elle en oubliant presque de respirer.

" C'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter des excuses. " Répondit Regina.

" Oui, bien sûr. Je... Euh... Zelena je suis désolée de vous avoir accusé sans vous connaitre. "

La rousse regarda Emma en voulant sourire. Cette dernière semblait particulièrement gênée et jetait des coups d'œils suppliants à Regina tout en se tordant les mains.

" Très bien excuses acceptés shérif. Sur ce je vais vous laisser. "

Regina regarda brusquement sa sœur lui faisant les gros yeux, ne voulant pas se trouver seule avec l'autre femme. Cependant la rousse avait d'autres plans.

" A bientôt sœurette. " Dit-elle en planta un baiser sur la joue de la brune avant de partir rapidement.

Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent donc seules.

" Regina je peux te parler ? "

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a ajouter. "

" S'il te plait ? "

La brune soupira sachant qu'elle allait céder à Emma.

" Très bien. "

Regina s'écarta de la porte pour laisser rentrer la blonde.

" Je t'écoute. " Dit le maire.

Emma parut déstabilisée de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer dans un lieu plus chaleureux que le hall d'entrée, mais Regina semblait décidée de pas aller plus loin.

" Je... Euh... Comme je l'ai dit à Zelena je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir... J'avais eut une soirée fatigante avec les cambriolages, je sais que c'est pas une excuse... Mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé comme ça, pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Enfin si je sais... C'est juste que... "

" Si c'est pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà Miss Swan, c'était pas la peine... "

Regina la regardait les bras croisés avec un air indéfinissable.

" Je... J'étais... " Bafouilla le shérif.

La prochaine chose que fit Emma ce fut de s'avancer vers Regina, prendre son visage entre ces mains et l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le plus doux des baisers mais il ne manquait pas de passion et la blonde y mit toute sa frustration. Regina écarquilla les yeux en sentant le corps et la blonde contre le sien et répondit au baiser en gémissant lorsque les mains d'Emma se glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque pour la tirer plus près.

" J'étais jalouse. " Murmura la blonde contre les lèvres de Regina lorsqu'elles durent se séparer pour respirer un peu.

Emma embrassa à nouveau la brune.

" Je croyais qu'elle était ta petite amie. "

" Hum... Tais toi. " Répondit Regina en l'embrassant à son tour.

A un certain moment la brune se retrouva contre le mur les jambes autour des hanches du shérif. Cette dernière avait ses sous la chemise du maire tandis que les mains de Regina étaient sur les fesses d'Emma.

" Si on ne s'arrête pas tout de suite, je ne répond plus de rien. " Annonça la blonde.

Il était tellement tentant de faire taire Emma avec un baiser mais l'autre femme savait qu'elles devaient parler.

" D'accord. " Répondit Regina en retirant ses jambes des hanches d'Emma.

La blonde s'écarta le plus possible de Regina pour résister à la tentation.

" Suis moi. " Dit la brune en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Emma la suivit et regarda Regina leur préparer du thé. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre elles.

" Comment se fait-il que tu n'ais jamais dit que Zelena était ta sœur ? "

" Je... Je voulais la garder pour moi. Je ne savais pas que j'avais une sœur avant qu'elle ne vienne frapper à ma porte il y a deux mois. "

La blonde la regarda confuse et Regina lui raconta les grandes lignes de l'histoire de Zelena.

" Je ne l'ai dit à personne sauf Henry parce que ça faisait du bien d'avoir de la famille à Storybrooke, de la famille qui était juste à moi. "

Emma hocha la tête en comprenant les motivations de la brune.

" Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le garder pour moi si longtemps apparemment. " Annonça Regina.

La blonde se sentit soudainement coupable.

" Non c'est ma faute. Je... J'étais jalouse de la voir si proche de toi. Je ne savais qui c'était, je n'aime pas pas savoir et je... Je pensais qu'elle te volais à moi... Parce depuis qu'elle était là on se voyait moins. Je sais que c'est stupide, tu ne m'appartiens pas mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être... Jalouse. J'étais jalouse car je tiens vraiment à toi Regina, plus que je n'étais prête à l'admettre... Mais quand... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue pour elle... C'était... J'étais jalouse... "

Regina eut le souffle coupé à cette confession et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

" C'est ma faute aussi. J'étais tellement heureuse de la trouver que je t'ai délaissé. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je suis désolée. "

" Regina, tu n'as à t'excuser d'avoir trouver ta sœur ! Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi : que tu sois heureuse. "

La brune laissa sa tasse de thé et se jeta plus qu'elle ne marcha vers Emma pour l'embrasser. Elle se rendait compte que la blonde lui avait manqué. Elle plaqua l'autre femme contre le comptoir de sa cuisine avec la ferme intention de ne pas laisser partir.

" Hum... Regina. "

Cette dernière fit taire la blonde avec un autre baiser remplit de luxure puis elle commença s'aventurer sur le cou d'Emma qui répondit en gémissant. Soudain cette dernière lui prit les mains et le regarda intensément.

" Tu es sure ? " Demanda le shérif.

" Je pense qu'on a assez attendu. "

Emma se mit à rire et se pencha pour un autre baiser.

" Hum... Lit... Téléportation. " Murmura la blonde.

Les deux femmes disparurent de la cuisine dans un nuage de fumée avant de réapparaître dans la chambre de Regina. Lorsque la brune chuta lourdement sur le lit avec l'autre femme elle se dit qu'effectivement cette deuxième malédiction pourrait de lui apporter sa fin heureuse.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
